


fresh bruises.

by Efaya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Married Life, Married Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 12:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: He had never seen his wife thisangry. Anespeciallyaggressive side he had not known before bubbled to the surface, wanting - no, needing - to work out her frustrations in the only way she could with her dear husband.





	fresh bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed a break from other writing projects, so this quick fic kinda poured out of me. There is some bondage going on here, for you all to know. I was thinking of scenarios after the events of Naruto Retsuden, and this was the result of that. Also the title is from a song that I was listening to for ambient noise while writing this. I hope you guys enjoy <3

. . . 

“Shut the fuck up.”

Sasuke let out a harsh groan as his wife bit down on his lip, chewing on the sensitive lump of skin as her hips ground down on his clothed crotch from straddling over him. He ached to reach out, to touch, to relish every curve and inch of skin on her body, but she had different plans. His arm rested above his head, securely fastened to the metal frame of their bed with chakra infused strings. She tied it firmly enough for him to be very aware of the thin strands, but it wasn’t enough to cut flesh. 

She was _very_ angry. He knew something was wrong when they came home, only for her to push him onto their bed with one chakra fueled shove. Normally, she didn’t use her massive strength when they were together in private, but something flipped as her eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. Before he had any time to react to her advances, she had already stripped his vest and shirt off, leaving his pants behind. Sakura wasted no time in grabbing his arm, fastening it to the headboard, the enhanced strength in her legs pinning him down and keeping him in place. 

The bites were not enough. Her hands ran across his chest, tracing the scars that remained from years of constant fighting. She leaned in, still firmly straddling his hips, tugging at one of his nipples with her teeth. Sasuke harshly ground his jaw together, the sensation too much as she was rough with the peak between her teeth.

“Fuck… Sakura…” was all he could grit out between grunts, her tongue sliding to encircle the tip and teasing as she twirled it. 

Her mouth released his raised peak, leaving behind small indents where her teeth had sunk into his flesh around the dusky discs. The green in her eyes watched his every grunt, seemingly pleased as the corners of her lips raised but no smile shone in her eyes. 

“You now why I’m angry, right _Sasuke-kun_?” she purred as her lips moved up and landed right beside his ear. He could feel her breath against his ear, hot and swimming in aggression. Sasuke didn’t move his head, not wanting to taunt his wife further.

He stayed silent, her tongue deciding to slide its way along the outer rim of his ear and trace the shape in its entirety in an agonizingly slow motion. His body wanted to jerk away, but the only thing it would, _no, could do_ was groan through the sensation before she took a sharp bite out of his earlobe, letting a moan escape his lips.

“I’m angry because you keep being so reckless…” a small, yet firm, hand gripped his jaw, turning it towards her fiery gaze. “What do you think I should do to someone who’s been so _reckless, Sasuke-kun_?”

She was playing with him, her frustration boiling over the edges into a devious smirk, something not often seen on his wife’s loving face. She moved away from his ear, the hot air retreating and giving him a chance to breathe normally again. It wasn’t long before she sat back onto his thighs and went for his pants, quickly undoing them and pulling them down, along with his underwear, to expose a very erect, hard, dick that was dying for her touch. She tilted her head, that devilish grin stretching across her face before moving her head downward next to the straining member. The tip of her tongue lightly savored him, dragging along the underside of his shuddering appendage. His throat hitched, body shuddering, as she moved closer to the tip with a long and painfully slow slither. As her tongue reached the tip of his aching shaft, she let it encircle the glistening head before pulling away.

“S-Sakura… fuck…” his voice weak, husky, low as her touch drove him crazy.

“Oh, you want something _Sasuke-kun_? Please, tell me what you would like…”

Sakura pulled back, pulling her red qipao off and discarding it off the side of the bed. A lacy black bra covered her breasts, Sasuke left yearning to touch, knead, caress them, but the strings kept his hand attached to the metal frame. A hiss escaped his lips as she slowly shimmied off her bra onto his exposed torso. His own anger was threatening to surface as she played dirty with him, tormenting him as she slowly undressed while propped on top of him. Her black shorts were the next thing torn off, leaving a thin black pair of panties. Unexpectedly, she kept them on, returning to her straddle over his hips, but now his dick could feel the warmth radiating from her sex as the black fabric was barely covering it. 

“You haven’t told me, so whatever shall I do with you…” she clicked her tongue, shaking her head in faux-disappointment as her hips slowly ground against his length in a sensual dance. Another hiss left his lips, refusing to give into her so easily but couldn’t keep himself quiet as she teased and tormented his body. 

A rock of her hips let her black panties rub along his dick, a loud moan escaping her as she moved her hands up to caress her own breasts. Sasuke felt the desperation to touch her building inside his core as he watched her hands work their way across her soft mounds - teasing the pointed, aroused tips with her fingers. The delicate digits lightly tugged while her palms kneaded her breasts tenderly, letting every moan leave her lips loudly and hotly to drive Sasuke further and further into madness. 

“Sakura… Sakura let me free…” Sasuke panted out, nearly begging for freedom to touch her body. Her jade gems rested on his gaze, but continued the tirade on her breasts with pinches and pulls at the aroused peaks of her breasts. She maintained eye contact, slowly gyrating her hips in small circles while her breathing went ragged, heated, body aflame as she started to pick the pace up on his lap. 

“I can’t take it… Sakura let me go… Take the strings off…” It was getting too difficult to speak, his voice cutting out with every rock rubbing his shaft. It was too much. She was too much. He wanted, yearned, ached, needed to plunge his dick inside her sheath but she wasn’t giving him the relief of release. 

When he thought she wouldn’t push her tormenting any farther, she released her breasts and let one hand roam down to the small black panties covering her sex. His breathing hitched as he watched her push the fabric to the side and expose her sweet folds for him to see. She moved a finger up and down the slit, letting her juices coat the digit liberally before breaching her folds with a low, prolonged moan. 

Normally, her moans would be music to his ears, letting him know what touches she desired more from him. The mulling sounds were now the soundtrack of his torment, his body aching for hers, but she refused to give him the release he desired even as he could feel his dick stirring from the mere proximity of her warm pussy. Her fingers started to thrust faster, her whole body bouncing on top of him from the force. The soft flesh of her breasts moved with the rhythm of her fingers’ penetrations, accelerating when her body flushed pink and cries yearned for release.

“Sakura please… fuck, just let me go already…” his pride was discarded as he begged her to let him go, set him free to ravage her.

“I-I’m not letting you f-free…” she panted between the scorching ministrations brought on by the forceful delves of her fingers. Her body quivered on top of his, so close to release as she fell forward onto his chest. Sasuke could feel her fingers still making quick work of her pussy as they laid against his dick. Her head rested on his chest, fevered moans escaping when her head turned to the side, letting herself breathe better. She was so close, slowing her digits in favor of rubbing the hyper-sensitive nub that could bring quick release. Sakura’s hand rubbed furiously, intentionally letting it rub against his strained dick to further his torture. 

When her climax finally hit, she felt the coil inside her core come completely undone, a loud incomprehensible cry accompanying her shuddering form on top of his. A hiss escaped his lips, the last bit of restraint cracking as his need morphed into something angry, reckless, wicked. With one more jerk of his arm, her chakra strings tore setting him free. It took a second for the realization to sink in, his arm falling down to the bed with a ‘thud.’ Sakura looked up, mouth agape at the sight, but her intense orgasm left her body slow, too slow for her to escape as the vengeful Uchiha gripped her side.

He pushed her off his drenched form, sweat covering him from head to toe from his sexual frustration under Sakura, pushing off his pants completely. Before she had a chance to crawl away, his hand roughly jerked her back towards him, flipping her over as fast as he could. Her ass was in full view, his hand slamming down on one cheek with a loud slap.

“AH!” Sakura cried out from the spank, the pain mixing with the afterglow of an orgasm. She could have tried to fight back, toss the Uchiha off of her, but she… didn’t want to. The sting from his palm left her wanting more, her core aching for his touch but getting more than it bargained for as his nails raked down her back, leaving little trails of red over her pale skin.

“F-fuck! Sasuke! Ah!” She nearly sobbed, overcome by his aggressive touch and harsh actions. When she noticed his pause, she began to turn to see his onyx eyes, but was cut off by the sudden plunge of his fingers into her pussy. Another cry escaped her lips as he roughly hammered the digits in and out of her sheath. Sasuke wanted to make her crumble under his touch, fall apart as he was under her sweet torture. 

“So fucking tight… Doesn’t it feel good, _Sa-ku-ra_? You want more? You want my dick?” His voice was low, husky, a dark undertone coating every word. He was letting his inner deviant bubble to the surface, wishing to make her tremble from his touch. “Whatcha say… You want me to push into that delicious pussy of yours?”

She could barely articulate any thoughts as her body was at his mercy. His fingers furiously ravaged her sex, making sure to rub against her clit that was already too sensitive from her prior orgasm. The probing fingers quickly retreated, his arm opting to pull her up onto all fours. He gripped his dick, pressing it between her folds, filling her to the hilt in one aggressive plunge. Her body wanted to fall from the force, but his arm held her still, forcing her to take in his rapid thrusts that harshly slammed against her hips. His eyes focused on the sweet curves of her ass as he rammed his shaft into her with as much force as he could muster. 

His hand pushed her upper body down, face landing on the bed and muffling some of her loud cries. The angle hit the right spot deep inside her pussy, judging from how her cries rose in intensity and in volume. His name kept rolling off her tongue with every cry, and he reciprocated with an unrelenting hammering of thrusts deep inside her. Her pussy clamped down, squeezing him as she was so close to release, and he felt his rapidly approaching. With a few more jerks of his hips, her sheath quivered around his dick, fluttering as she rode through her orgasm in his final thrusts. His orgasm was painfully intense, his dick milked for all it had by her pulsating canal while he groaned along. 

Sasuke knew he was spent. He let his body fall to his left side, shaft still inside her, effectively dragging her down with him, as they both rested on their sides, spooning on their bed. A few minutes of heavy breathing filled the musty bedroom before anyone spoke up.

“Anata…” Sakura whispered, breathing still harsh from her orgasm.

Sasuke raised his arm to let it twirl through her pink locks. He was quiet, just taking in the raw aggression of the act they just shared. His wife seemed to have calmed down after their especially rough bout of sex. The anger from earlier seeped out from her bones, and gave way to a new sense of peace.

“Sasuke-kun…” she murmured, twisting her body and releasing his dick from her sex as she moved to face him. She moaned as his member finally left her canal, soreness taking its place. 

His onyx eyes focused on her gleaming green, the rage he saw filling them earlier disappearing. Carefully, he let his hand gently stroke her cheek as they laid together in spent bliss.

"I'm sorry," his words were whisper quiet, regret surfacing with the way his throat cracked with those two simple words. Sakura painfully smiled.

"I shouldn't have been so angry with you… I was just angry, at everything… I believed in you, but I was still angry that it had come to that… I shouldn’t have taken out my frustration like that..."

He shook his head, as much as he could with laying in his side. "You were right. I should have considered what would have happened to you and Sarada, if I had died. I was reckless."

"You care too much, anata. I know it’s why you do these crazy things..."

His heart felt so full as her soft smile returned. The one he recognized and often saw on her. Sasuke sighed, knowing his wife was the most understanding, and patient, woman in the world. 

"After that hellacious experience," Sakura couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips, "I'm not gonna look at the stars the same."

"Yeah."

She paused, "Naruto is safe, our family is safe, and the village is safe. I think we deserve a small vacation. Besides don't you need a break if you need to take the reins for Naruto?"

His nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I'm kidding, anata. Though I did talk with Kakashi and Shikamaru about this, and I feel weird about the offer…" a frown fell on her face. Sasuke wasn't sure what she was talking about, since he wasn’t present for any conversation of that nature.

Her eyes stared directly into his, seriousness evident. 

"They asked that if anything happens, if Naruto has to step down, would I be okay with possibly temporarily filling in as a Hokage…" she murmured, hands reaching her face. "I don't know if I could do that… even if it was for a short period of time... I've seen what it does to Naruto, and what it did to Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei…"

Sasuke cut her off a quick kiss.

"I believe in you, Sakura," he whispered, foreheads touching in their moment of peace and privacy. 

She flushed, so happy as she laid next to her husband. _He used my own words against me._ Her earlier aggression entered her thoughts.

"I was angry with you, and you did what you thought was right considering how bleak the situation was, but…" Sakura darkened several shades of red in her already flushed face. "That was some really hot sex though… I don’t know what came over me..."

Sasuke silently agreed, even if he thought he was going to die from being refused his release. Sakura was different when she took absolute control. The normally kind, caring demeanor was tossed to the side for a lustful, aggressive pinkette who only wanted to torture him in the sweetest way possible. A thought crossed his mind, leaning forward to give her a chaste kiss but her eyes widened upon realization. He managed to wind a string around her arms while they kissed, pulling tightly to secure her arms behind her back and pushing her soft breasts closer to him. 

"S-Sasuke-kun? A-Are you still upset with me?" She whimpered as a smirk graced his lips.

"Just a little revenge for you not letting me touch you earlier…" He nipped on her bottom lip, just as she had to him earlier. "Why don't we have a little more fun since Sarada's not home…"

Sakura's stomach dropped as his hand moved to grope her breasts, firmly cupping and kneading one mound in his hand. A loud moan filled the room with her passionate cries as her husband moved his hands around her already shuddering frame. She didn't know if she could take anymore pleasure right now. As much as her body wanted her to, she wasn't going to stop him. Sakura had a chance to work out her frustrations with her prolonged torture of his body, and now it was Sasuke's chance to inflict the same sweet torment.

"Anata! A-AH!"

. . . 


End file.
